Pohon Keluarga
by Profe Fest
Summary: "Maksudnya, kupikir bagian pohon keluarga itu cukup menarik juga untuk dibuat—"/"Nah, sudah kuduga kau akan berkata semacam itu, muu."/"—dengan catatan kau dan aku sebagai dua orang yang mengawalinya."/ —FonMammon fic! Cover isn't mine. Happy Fon x Viper/Mammon Day! RnR?


**Title : Pohon Keluarga**

**Disclaimer : Katekyou Hitman Reborn by Amano Akira**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dan segala kekurangan yang tak dapat dijabarkan di sini. Menggunakan setting setelah kutukan Arcobaleno berhasil lepas. Diperuntukkan untuk Fon x Viper/Mammon Day sekalian **_**request**_** Ochi FlaMints Shawol deh BD**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

Hal tidak biasa yang pernah diminta Yuni pada Mammon—yang merupakan ilusionis pria paling pelit sampai dikatakan setingkat Lucifer—adalah menceritakan seperti apa neneknya, Luce, serta ibunya, Aria. Begitu permintaan yang tak biasa itu meluncur dari bibir si gadis mungil, ilusionis Varia itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, beruntung si gadis tak bisa melihatnya akibat tudung hitamnya. Merasa cukup senggang—serta tak berguna memalak gadis kecil meski ia tahu gadis tersebut menjabat sebagai Bos Giglio Nero—sang ilusionis _violet_ pun menjawab pertanyaan itu yang berlanjut menjadi cerita yang lebih panjang dari dongeng-dongeng yang selalu dibacakan untuk anak-anak sebelum tidur. Yuni sendiri mendengarkan dengan antusias, sampai membuat sang _kabut_ tanpa sadar tenggelam dalam ceritanya.

"Viper-_san_," panggil Yuni tepat beberapa detik setelah si pria mungil menyelesaikan maraton cerita panjangnya.

"_Muu_, apa lagi?" tanya si pria _violet_ sembari meneguk susu stroberi yang disediakan Yuni di sana.

"Mau membuatkanku pohon keluarga?"

"Haah?"

Satu kata itu cukup panjang kala diucapkan si ilusionis, namun tak melunturkan senyum polos sang _langit_. Pria yang dahulu memiliki nama Viper itu bukannya tak tahu soal pohon keluarga atau apa, tapi begini, sejak dulu ia hanya berfokus mempelajari ilusi serta tetek bengeknya demi mendapat uang, mana terpikir olehnya untuk membuat hal remeh semacam pohon keluarga?

"Iya, pohon keluarga," ulang gadis berambut hitam itu setelah Mammon masih terdiam setelah beberapa sekon.

"Untuk?"

"Yaah, iseng saja sih," jawab Yuni sembari menggaruk pipinya dengan satu jari.

"T- tapi membuat pohon keluarga itu menyenangkan kok, Viper-_san_!" sambung gadis kecil itu kala melihat sang ilusionis mendengus setelah mendengar alasannya.

"_Muu_, seperti?" Kali ini Mammon merapikan cara duduknya, menatap Yuni yang duduk di depannya sembari memandanginya penuh keyakinan yang optimis.

"Um… kita bisa mengetahui saudara dari orangtua kita, lalu ayah-ibunya orangtua kita, kakeknya ayah-ibu orangtua kita, lalu buyutnya, bahkan juga mungkin untuk melihat buyut dari buyut yang tadi!" Ilusionis Varia itu sama sekali tak mengerti mengapa ekspresi cerah yang justru tergambar di wajah Yuni hanya karena bicara mengenai buyutnya buyut yang membuat pening kepala. "Coba bayangkan ada berapa banyak ranting yang nanti akan tergambar, itu pasti—"

"—Tunggu, tunggu. Jadi menurutmu melihat banyak ranting yang membuat pusing kepala hanya karena menjabarkan buyutnya buyut itu menyenangkan?" potong sang _kabut_ dengan nada tak bersahabat yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan kepala gadis berambut hitam tersebut antusias.

"Menyenangkan, huh?" beo Mammon sembari menatap lurus si gadis. "Sepertinya lebih baik kau mengajak Reborn untuk ini, dia tak akan tega menolak permintaan darimu," lanjutnya sembari berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Tapi, _Ojii-sama_ kan sedang misi solo," sungut gadis dengan tato dot oranye di bawah mata kirinya itu.

"Itu sih bukan urusanku, aku pergi." Mammon beranjak dari bangkunya, kemudian membiarkan dirinya diselimuti kabut _indigo_ dan lenyap dari pandangan sang Bos Kesepuluh Giglio Nero tersebut.

.

.

.

Mammon tiba di Varia HQ tepat jam delapan malam, tepat pada saat makan malam. Baru saja membuka pintu ruang makan, sebuah gelas kaca melayang ke arahnya—dan untungnya dapat dihindari dengan mulus—disusul teriakan '_voi!_' yang dapat membuat tuli telinga. Lussuria dengan gaya gemulainya memanggil-manggil pria bertudung yang kini sudah kembali ke wujud asalnya itu heboh sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bangku kosong yang tersisa. Bel sendiri mengangkat gelas—yang Mammon sudah tahu tanpa harus mendekatinya—berisi _wine_ dan mengajak sang ilusionis untuk bergabung dengan meloloskan tawa anehnya.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku tidak lapar." Hanya itu yang diucapkan pria mungil bertudung tersebut sembari menyambar sekotak susu stroberi kesukaannya sebelum akhirnya melesat ke kamarnya. Aneh saja, ia tak bisa fokus makan malam dengan pikiran yang masih dibayangi kata-kata gadis polos macam Yuni mengenai saudara dari orangtua mereka, lalu ayah-ibunya orangtua mereka, kakeknya ayah-ibunya, hingga pada buyut dari buyutnya.

Tch, padahal dia tak dibayar untuk memikirkan hal bodoh dan rumit semacam itu.

Pria _violet_ itu sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Mencoba mengabaikan pemikiran mengenai gambar dari pohon keluarga yang buntu pada kakeknya ayah-ibu dengan beratus-ratus ranting, Mammon membuka pintu kayu itu dan menutupnya. Matanya benar-benar kurang fokus dengan apa yang ada di dalam ruangan pribadinya itu, apa karena dia memang kelelahan atau memang pemikiran buyutnya buyut itu mengacaukan pikirannya?

Mencoba tetap tak peduli, pria berambut sebahu itu menaruh susu kotak rasa stroberi kesukaannya di meja sebelah ranjang, kemudian menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya di kasur empuk serta berseprai putihnya tak peduli itu akan membuat tudung hitamnya terlepas entah ke mana. Ia membuang napas panjang, rasa lelah serta peningnya kepala serasa cukup menjauh begitu ia menjatuhkan diri pada benda empuk itu, namun bukan berarti pemikiran akan pohon keluarga yang memuat buyutnya dari buyut tadi lenyap—justru makin menjalari pikirannya. Merasa kurang pas dengan posisi tubuhnya, pria itu berguling ke kiri dan—

"_Yaa_, Mammon," sapa seorang pria berkepang dengan senyum tanpa dosa yang entah kapan ikut berbaring di sana.

…. Astaga.

"S- sedang apa kau ada di sini, _Martial Arts_ Sialan?!" bentak pria pemilik nama Viper dulu tersebut sembari menegakkan tubuhnya, terkesiap mendapati saingannya itu berada di sebelahnya.

"Menunggumu. Memang salah?" tanya pria berkepang tadi tanpa bersalah.

"UNTUK APA KAU MENUNGGU DI KAMARKU, _MUU_?!"

"Waktu ke mari, Lussuria-_san_ bilang kau belum pulang. Jadi kupikir lebih baik menunggu saja di kamarmu," jawab pria berkepang tersebut—yang diketahui adalah Fon—tanpa melunturkan senyum di wajahnya.

"_MUU_, TAPI TIDAK DI KASURKU JUGA KAN?!"

"Aroma tubuhmu lebih menyengat di sini."

"KAU HARUS BAYAR TIGA KALI LIPAT KARENA BERANI MENGENDUSNYA, _MUU_!"

"_Mood_-mu sedang buruk ya? Sampai susu stroberi ditaruh begitu saja di atas meja." Manik karamelnya terarah pada sekotak susu dengan _background_ berwarna merah muda yang tadi diindahkan pria mungil yang tengah mengamuk di depannya.

"Berisik, _muu_. Aku sedang malas," jawab Mammon sembari menjatuhkan tubuhnya lagi di kasur yang masih ditiduri si kempoka. Kini wajah kedua pria itu berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dan mau tak mau dua manik berbeda warna itu bertemu dalam satu pandangan yang membuat jantung keduanya berpacu lebih cepat.

"_M- muu_, kau jauh-jauh sana, _Martial Arts_ Sialan," dengus ilusionis _violet_ itu seraya menahan agar rona merah tak menjalari kedua pipinya yang bertato mirip tanduk berwarna _indigo_.

"Kenapa aku harus menjauh?" Bukannya menurut, pria berpakaian tradisional Cina itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya dengan senyum yang masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"INI KASURKU TAHU, _MUU_!" bentak si pria _violet_ setengah berteriak.

Fon tertawa. "Aku mengerti," katanya sembari memundurkan wajahnya.

Mammon mendengus, pria di hadapannya ini memang tak pernah berubah dan senang sekali mengusilinya. Dan itu selalu sukses membuat kacau pikiran si ilusionis jelita lengkap dengan membuat wajahnya merona.

"Hei, Mammon," panggilan itu membuat pria berambut sebahu tersebut kembali menatap si kempoka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya si pria berkepang penuh simpati.

Mammon memaki dalam hati, sudah ia duga ia tak akan lolos dari pria ini. Entah penglihatan macam apa yang ia miliki, tapi pria berambut _violet_ tersebut yakin mungkin nyaris sama dengan Luce yang mengaku memiliki _penglihatan_ untuk mengetahui masa depan—oke, perempuan murah senyum yang merupakan kawan lama mereka itu tidak sinting, diingatkan.

"Untuk mendapat informasi kau harus membayarnya tahu," dengus pria berjubah hitam itu angkuh.

Fon tertawa kecil. "Aku menunggu," katanya sebelum akhirnya pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Keduanya membiarkan senyap mengambil alih keributan dalam ruangan, membiarkan hening yang meneruskan percakapan mereka. Mammon sendiri memilih diam, bernostalgia mengenai pohon keluarga serta buyut dari buyutnya (lagi) dan berpikir apa mungkin ranting-ranting itu akan cukup di sebuah karton berukuran besar atau malah harus lebih besar lagi?

"Tadi aku berbincang dengan Yuni," cerita ilusionis bermanik _violet_ tersebut.

"Lalu?" Tahu harus mendengarkan, si kempoka bertanya demi meningkatkan _mood_ ilusionis yang tengah berbaring bersamanya.

"Dia memintaku membuat pohon keluarga," lanjut pria mungil itu tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Pohon keluarga?" beo Fon sembari menoleh pada sang _kabut_ memastikan.

"Begitulah," Mammon menganggukkan kepala samar. "'Kita bisa mengetahui saudara orangtua kita, ayah-ibu orangtua kita, kakek-nenek orangtua kita, bahkan sampai buyut dari buyut orangtua kita', begitu katanya dan aku nyaris tak bisa berpikir selain membayangkan pohon berakar-akar lebih rumit dari rumus Matematika yang pernah diperlihatkan Reborn untuk mengajari Sawada Tsunayoshi—singkatnya, aku mau muntah setiap kali mengingatnya tapi tak bisa mengeluarkan benda itu dari pikiranku sendiri." Mammon mengakhiri cerita panjangnya mengenai kakek-nenek dari orangtua dan buyutnya buyut yang mengacaukan sistem kerja otaknya hari itu.

"Hm… buyutnya buyut, ya," gumam si pria berkepang sembari mengelus dagunya. Pria berambut sebahu itu yakin saingannya ini pasti juga tengah memikirkan bagaimana bentuk abstrak dari pohon keluarga berisi buyutnya buyut. Lupakan karton besar yang mungkin digunakan untuk menggambarnya, sepertinya digambar di dinding satu rumah pun tetap kurang—menurut si ilusionis jelita.

"Ya, dan gilanya adalah aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan hal bodoh itu dari pikiranku. Maksudnya, apa yang istimewa dengan pohon berakar-akar yang berisi buyutnya buyut? Tolol!" semprot si pria mungil memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak tolol bagiku," sahut Fon tenang.

"Untukmu dan pemikiran optimis sialanmu memang terlihat tidak, tapi bagiku aku sudah sama tololnya dengan orang dungu," desis ilusionis Varia itu.

"Tidak, bukan begitu," Fon mencoba menenangkan keadaan. "Maksudnya, kupikir bagian pohon keluarga itu cukup menarik juga untuk dibuat—"

"Nah, sudah kuduga kau akan berkata semacam itu, _muu_."

"—dengan catatan kau dan aku sebagai dua orang yang mengawalinya."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Mammon untuk mencerna sambungan kalimat itu sebelum akhirnya wajahnya berubah menjadi merah pekat dengan jantung yang berdetum cepat.

"A- A- A- APA MAKSUDNYA ITU, _MUU_?" tanya si pemuda mungil sembari memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Lho, kupikir kau akan bersedia," jawab si pemuda oriental kelewat tenang.

"Dibayar pun belum tentu akan kupikirkan, Sialan!" desis si pemuda _violet_. "Lagi pula, kenapa harus aku dan kau?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin denganmu?"

"Jangan gunakan tanda tanya di belakangnya, _muu_!"

Tawa khas dikeluarkan. "Maaf, maaf. Tapi aku serius soal membuat pohon keluarga dengan kau dan aku sebagai orang yang mengawalinya."

"_Muu_, setidaknya langsung saja katakan apa intinya."

Pria Asia itu menggulum senyum khasnya. "Jadi begini, Mammon," Fon memulai cerita panjangnya. "Bagaimana kalau awal dari pohon keluarga itu dimulai dari kita? Lalu setelahnya kita akan tinggal bersama dalam satu atap, memiliki anak—"

"Sampai di sana, _Martial Arts_ Sialan. Aku laki-laki dan tidak mungkin bisa melahirkan," potong si pria bertudung dengan sebuah kilatan api amarah di matanya.

"—dan anak-anak itu akan tumbuh besar dari tahun ke tahun. Oh, dan aku tak menerima tindak protes apa pun darimu, Mammon. Tidak sampai ini selesai," kata sang ahli beladiri sembari menggulum senyum khasnya.

Mammon memutar bola mata bosan, ini pasti akan menjadi—amat—sangat panjang.

"Lalu setelahnya, anak-anak itu akan jatuh cinta, kemudian bercerita pada kita, sampai akhirnya mereka berhasil mendapatkan pujaan hati mereka yang sesungguhnya. Setelahnya mereka akan berkencan, bertemu—dan mungkin akan kaget—dengan kita, lalu meminta restu untuk mengencani anak-anak dalam masa pertumbuhan itu." Terselip sebuah senyum khas di wajah si kempoka sebelum akhirnya ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Lalu setelah cukup lama, mereka akan menikah dan tinggal satu atap, mereka mengabari kita sesekali dan terkadang akan datang berkunjung untuk bertatap muka meski itu hanya bisa dihitung jari. Lalu mereka akan punya anak dan anak-anak dari anak-anak kita itu akan tumbuh, terus tumbuh selama bertahun-tahun." Jujur, kepala Mammon nyaris berputar kala berusaha menyerap materi percakapan ini. Maksudnya, membicarakan anaknya anak-anak mereka? Memikirkan mereka punya anak saja sudah mustahil—kecuali jika Verde bisa membuktikan kemungkinannya yang tidak mungkin dilakukan si pemilik kepala rumput.

"….Dan akhirnya akan tercipta sebuah pohon keluarga yang menggambarkan buyutnya buyut yang dimulai dari kau dan aku." Fon mengakhiri cerita panjang—membosankan—nya setelah berkicau selama kurang lebih lima belas menit yang membuat sang ilusionis _violet_ berpikir apa ia punya cadangan pita suara setelah tanpa henti mengoceh?

"_Muu_, berisik. Persetan dengan cerita tololmu mulai dari kau dan aku hingga menjadi buyutnya buyut, _Martial Arts_ Sialan. Semua ceritamu tadi tidak lebih dari dongeng bodoh pengantar tidur untuk bocah yang berumur sepuluh tahun," dengus si pria bertudung sembari memutar tubuhnya dan memungguni si kempoka.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau tetap menyimaknya, kan?" goda si pria berkepang.

"Berisik, _muu_. Bicara lagi, kau harus membayarnya."

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana?" Mengabaikan ancaman barusan, si pria bermanik karamel kembali bertanya. "Kau mau membuat pohon keluarga itu denganku?"

Kembali seluruh cerita panjang—memusingkan—Fon menguar di otaknya, menari-nari di matanya. Pertama, mereka akan menikah dan punya anak, kemudian mengurusinya sampai besar hingga akhirnya ia akan memiliki pasangan hidup dan anaknya akan memiliki anak yang menjadikan mereka seorang kakek-_nenek_—sumpah sekarang pikiran Mammon rasanya hanya penuh dengan berbagai hal keluarga yang berujung pada buyutnya buyut yang tak lain adalah mereka.

"Hei, Mammon?" Fon mengangkat tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah sang ilusionis yang masih membelakanginya.

Tanpa diduga, _kabut_ Varia itu menarik kepangan si kempoka, membuat jarak bibirnya serta telinga si pria Asia hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Kalau sampai kau mengingkari kata-katamu tadi, akan kukutuk kau sampai liang kubur sekali pun," janji pria termungil dalam Varia itu serius.

Cengkraman pada kepangan tadi dilepas, tanpa berniat menjelaskan kata-katanya, si pria _violet_ kembali memunggungi si kempoka, membiarkan pemilik rambut hitam tersebut masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karamelnya sebelum akhirnya mengukir senyum khas tanda mengerti maksudnya.

"Delapan April, Mammon," ucap Fon sebelum akhirnya mengecup lembut pipi sang _kabut_ yang berhias tato taring _indigo_. "Janji ini dibuat delapan April. Pegang dan akan kubuat itu jadi kenyataan," janjinya.

Ah, kalau jeli, pasti ada yang bisa melihat rona merah muda tipis yang menghiasi pipi si _kabut_ Varia.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**A/N** : HAPPY FON X VIPER/MAMMON DAAAYYYY~~ /o/ Akhirnya saya berhasil membuat FF mupeng ini, hiks maaf ya kalo _feels_ nggak ngena atau susah dimengerti ;;w;; /tabokin. Dan masalah Fon x Viper/Mammon Day ini, jadi kalo nggak salah si Mupeng [baca: Kazue] nemu pict yang saya jadiin cover dan bertuliskan 'Fon x Viper Day 4/8'. Saya sama Mupeng pun mengartikannya dengan 'Fon x Viper Day 8 April' yang jatuh pada hari ini~ /o/ /duesh. Btw hubungan Fon sama Mammon di sini sengaja saya bikin ambigu, terserah kalian mau nganggep ini udah jadian/pacaran atau lagi masa pedekate, wes sakarepmu lah /HEH.

Btw saya tunggu _review_-nya ya XD segala pertanyaan, komen, kritik, saran, _fangirlingan_, dan lainnya saya tungguin~ Silakan penuhin sampe mampet saya ikhlas lahir batin /apaini /ditimpuk.

Sampai jumpa di karya saya selanjutnya!

-Salam-

Profe Fest


End file.
